Elsa's Songfic
by his-red-head
Summary: A songfic using the song 'I Will Always Love You' by Dolly Parton. I wrote this at like 3am and it's not my best work, but hope you like it. Sorry for the trash summary.


**T****his is a song that I think is very fitting for the situation between Elsa, Maria and Georg. I think of it as more of a bittersweet way of Elsa gracefully exiting the scene. I also wanted to say, that I don't hate or dislike Elsa. She is just misunderstood and I hold a soft spot for her.**

**Can be a alternative start for the first chapter of my other SoM story.**

**Originally, 'I Will Always Love You' is by Dolly Parton and is one of my favorite songs of hers. In my opinion, the original version is much better than Whitney Houston's version.**

**NOTE: This is not beta read (I don't have a beta reader). Also, this isn't exactly my best work. If y'all would like me to, I can always rewrite it and improve it. By the way, I do kind of ship Max & Elsa. **

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was after dinner that Georg found himself and Elsa sitting at the table, out on the terrace. As they sat at the table, Elsa was the first to speak. "Should I stay, Georg... I would be in the way of the relationship you've developed with Maria."

"Elsa..." Georg tried to speak, but she had cut him off. He knew that this was mainly going to be a one-sided conversation and so he let Elsa continue.

Her voice was shaky as she spoke, "I will take my leave, but I know... I shall think of you quite often."

There was a small pause, as Georg took a large swig of his scotch, it sliding down his throat with a welcomed burning feel. He regrets the way that things are ending. Never had he meant for this to happen, for this to cause heartache. Georg wanted to speak up, but Elsa beat him to it.

"The only things I am taking back to Vienna, are all of the bittersweet memories we've shared over these past two years. They are all I'm taking back with me, aside from my little bags..." she trailed off as she took a puff from her cigarette.

Finally, Georg saw a chance to start talking.

"Please do not cry, Elsa. We both should acknowledge, that I'm not at all what you need and not really what you want. You will find someone who needs you desperately, or at least your money desperately. Georg felt absolutely terrible. He loved her, yet he was not _in _love with her. Not as one should be to the person they proposed marriage to. He was in love with Maria. _Madly. _

A lapse of silence settled over the two, giving them a minute to gather their thoughts. Georg was thinking of one thing that had crossed his mind over the past couple of years that he had been with Elsa. He had noticed that on occasion, Max would watch Elsa with what looked like longing- or could have been. He also noticed that Max liked to have conversations with Elsa, that lasted a fair amount of time and spanned a variety of topics, _including _gossip. The funny part is, he noticed that Elsa was kind of returning his actions.

Elsa was thinking of similar thoughts. While she did love Georg, Max was starting to grow on her. She enjoyed their conversations and his company immensely. Charming little sponge.

"You know Elsa, I've observed something. Have you noticed the way that Max has looked at you, or how much he seeks your company?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I have. If I may be honest with the both of us, I feel a pull toward him. I feel tingling in my stomach, my heart feels almost as if it might melt into a puddle of goo. It's an unfamiliar feeling."

"Well," Georg chuckled, "That my dear, is called love. I am glad you found it with him."

"So, that's what this feeling is." To Elsa, it felt good to finally put a name to her feelings. She just didn't know why it took her so long to figure that out.

She got up from her chair. "Georg, my dear. I hope that life, treats you nicely- just as you deserve. And I hope that you end up with all you have wanted and dreamed of."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I wish you and Maria all of the happiness in the world, your children too. Now, I am going to pack my little bags and drag Max with me back to Vienna. To where we belong."

Walking up to her, Georg gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Auf wiedersehen, darling."

As Elsa walked back into the villa, Georg could hear her say, "I expect a wedding invitation!"

It was then, that he laughed. He was finally free to tell Maria how he felt. He could ask her to be his wife and mother of his children. It made him happy and hopefully, Maria and the children would be happy too.

* * *

**I was (still am) nervous about this songfic. Normally, I only write songfics for NCIS and Devil Wears Prada, never for SoM. I hope that this turned out better than I think it did. I couldn't seem to get this scenario out of my head, but for some reason I feel like something is off-kilter or some such thing. In other words, I'm not sure I'm happy with it and I am not sure how to improve it. I'm probably ****over-worrying aren't I?**

**If you know how I can improve this, please shoot me a PM or add it in your review.**

**Anyway, did you guys like this? I haven't seen any SoM songfics, so I figured that I should try and write one. **


End file.
